Freddy
Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, and a major antagonist for the rest of the series. He is an animatronic male bear and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is titular main protagonist of FNAF World. Freddy is one of the children brutally murdered by the enigmatic Purple Man in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Apparently, the child's favorite animatronic was Freddy, and thus, they possessed him. (It is somewhat confirmed) Freddy is one of the children brutally murdered by the enigmatic Purple man in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Apparently, the child's favorite animatronic was Freddy, and thus, they possessed him. (It is somewhat confirmed) Freddy is the Big Bad of the first game, and acts as such, sitting at the side and allowing the other animatonics to do all the work, and when they fail, he finally comes into action himself. In FNAF 1, he is very intelligent, and strategic, and also presumably the leader of the gang. If the power runs out, he always is the first to enter the office, even if he is the animatronic furthest from said office, meaning the other animatronics may be allowing him the privilege (as leader) of getting the night guard. In FNAF 2, a prequel, Freddy is less of a threat on earlier nights (although he becomes far more active and faster on nights 5 and 6), and even a bit of a doofus, not being able to tell a man in a mask from an animatronic. He is also much slower and more predictable (until nights 5 and 6, where he receives an upgrade). This implies Freddy had become much more intelligent over time, and ascended to official leadership status. This may be due to the fact he is possessed, or his A.I. had evolved. Freddy's very first appearance, he serves as the main antagonist of the game, having become more calculating and erratic than in the past. He also had minor changes to his appearance, such as a rounder, softer look, brighter eyes, and his endoskeleton teeth where concealed, making him more easy on the eyes. After 6 years, Fazbear Entertainment has gone bankrupt. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has become rotting and decrepit, and relies on a generator with a limited energy span. Freddy has had a music box built into him, for no apparent reason. In the earlier nights, Freddy is only directly encountered when the player runs out of power, where he stares at them from the doorway in the dark while a boardwalk version of the song Toreador plays in the background. After 30 seconds have passed, Freddy will attack and kill Mike. However, if Mike moves at all during this period, Freddy may attack earlier. This falls in line with a piece of advice Phone Guy left for the player to play dead. When Freddy does move he can be seen staring at the camera menacingly, usually traveling through the kitchen which has a defective camera that only records audio. His song will play when he is in the kitchen, revealing his position in there. Freddy does not seek out the player very often and will stay inactive until the 4th, 5th and possibly 3rd nights. Also unlike the other animatronics, Freddy will never be seen by the door lights. Instead, he will sneak into the room and attack the player. To prevent this, the player must close the door before he moves from the camera next to the room. Freddy can sometimes appear in the hallway, peering out of the women's restroom. This, along with the fact he stands close to the women's restroom in FNAF2, seem to imply that the child possessing Freddy may possibly be a young girl. Freddy can also appear in hallucinations, with realistic, bloodshot eyes.